


Take Care (SSS#4)

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Makeshift Bondage, Smut, lots of feels, submissive Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: The Shameless Smut Series continues!! The debrief is rough on Adam. Jaz knows just how to help.





	Take Care (SSS#4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndercoverWaterMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/gifts), [Chibisere23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisere23/gifts).



> This is...really NSFW. Special thanks, as always, to UndercoverWaterMoon and chibisere23 for the encouragement and beta. 
> 
> Hey, kids, don't engage in bondage unless you've done your research. Might seem innocuous but you can do a fair bit of damage if you're not careful.

He’s the last of them to be debriefed, so Jaz knows it’s coming. It’s not supposed to be hard, but combing over the details of the better part of the last year, delving into the trauma and the loss, takes its toll on all of them. Adam will shoulder the responsibility for all of it. Wrongly, she thinks, but he will.

When he leaves that morning, she kisses him tenderly, her thumb dragging over his jaw. His eyes are darker than usual, duller, and she wants to assuage the guilt he’s feeling, wants to quiet his mind. But the only way she can think to do that, is not an option right now.

“I’ll be here,” she says instead. “Okay?”

He blows out a breath and closes his eyes briefly. “Yeah.”

She’s going to help him. Just not right now.

**

 

She orders dinner in. Getting him to eat at all will be a chore, but getting him to do so in public will never happen. It’s nothing fancy, just sandwiches from the corner deli, but she needs him to eat. He’s notoriously bad at taking care of himself when the livelihood of his team isn’t immediately at stake.

Adam returns a little after 6, looking like hell. Jaz’s heart breaks a little.

“Sit,” she commands, gentle but leaving no room for an argument. With a sigh, he obliges, sinking into the desk chair, scrubbing his hands over his face and tipping his head back with his eyes closed.

“You don’t have to--” he starts, but she cuts him off.

“I’m going to anyway. Eat.”

She picks up her own sandwich and leans against the desk, taking a deliberate bite and watching him, one brow raised.

It takes about 30 seconds for him to cave, but Adam picks up his own sub and takes a small bite. For the rest of the meal, she just watches him, the silence holding all of the tension that’s almost visibly draining out of him.

When he’s done, she cleans up and offers him a water bottle. This time, he doesn’t make any attempts to protest. The bottle’s drained in less than a minute and he looks at her expectantly.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” she says.

“You already are.”

“Adam.”

He shivers at the sound of his name on her tongue and lets out a slow breath, nodding.

“Good. Up.” When he stands, she reaches for his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and pushing it off his shoulders, then reaches for his belt.

When he’s done, stripped down to his boxers, Jaz kisses him, keeping the rest of her body clear. He hasn’t earned it yet. There are things she needs him to give her.

“Kneel for me,” she says, finally pulling away from his mouth. She doesn’t miss the way he chases her when she pulls away--eyes still closed, lips seeking. It sends a strange thrill of heat through her.

“Jaz.” The way he breathes her name is edged with something like panic. She has to make a decision, wonders briefly if she’s in over her head here, and then slides her fingers into his hair. 

“On your knees,” she murmurs, tugging hard enough that his head tips back. Adam actually whimpers and Jaz has to breathe as he finally obeys, sinking to the floor. “Good boy.”

Finally where she wants him, she lets go of his hair and takes a second just to look at him. It hasn’t been long since they gave in to whatever’s been building between them. Less than a week. But it feels like so much longer, like she can’t remember what it was like not to have him. Still, to see him like this draws her up short. That Adam trusts her like this is nothing less than a precious gift and Jaz wants to appreciate every second of it.

“Do you trust me?” she whispers. When he looks up at her, his eyes are still dark, but so much clearer.

“Yes.”

Trusting him, too, means taking his answer without pushing. So Jaz nods and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead before reaching into her bag. The pashmina is cool and soft beneath her fingers. Adam’s breath hitches at the sight of it, but he says nothing, just watches her.

She bites back the need to ask him again if this is okay, and instead takes his arm and loops the silken fabric over his wrist. She does the same with the other and knots them together, behind his back. It’s messy--the fabric is too thick--but it holds. 

“Look at you,” she purrs, impressed at the steadiness of her voice. Her heart is racing, the blood singing in her ears, but she can distance herself from it. It’s like taking a shot. She’s made for this, for him.

“Jaz...God.” His jaw works, his throat bobbing as he swallows, and Jaz realizes how dangerous this really is. Because she wants nothing more than to keep him here, on his knees and bound for her. At her mercy.

She thinks fleetingly of Tehran, of being restrained and tortured, being surrounded by endless white. Those memories have no place here. After a second, they recede.

“You’re so good,” she whispers, cradling his jaw, holding his gaze. He needs to know. “So, so good.”

His eyes close, and rather than demand he open them again, Jaz waits. She loses track of how many seconds pass, but when he opens them again, there’s a vulnerability that wasn’t there before. Adam is giving in. The power surges through her and her fingers tremble at his jaw, but only momentarily. 

“Mine.” The word slips out, unbidden. The thought hadn’t even registered before she’d uttered it aloud.

A flicker of surprise crosses Adam’s face. It’s enough to make her sure of herself.

“Mine,” she says again, lower this time. “Say it.”

“Yours,” he rasps.

Heat tugs somewhere beneath her belly button, and Jaz slips her fingers through his hair again, nails dragging across his scalp and down the back of his neck. The muscles in his shoulders flex as he strains at his bindings for the first time. They both moan at that.

She follows the counters of his shoulder, across the top and then down over his collarbone until he’s hissing and bowing into her. 

“You like that, don’t you?” 

He shudders at her voice, a needy hiss escaping through his teeth. “Jaz…”

“Do you know how wet it makes me, hearing you say my name like that?” She pulls away from him entirely, then, dragging her shirt over her head and shimmying out of her leggings. 

The choked moan that escapes his throat is more than enough of a reply.

“Do you want to see?” she whispers. “Do you want to taste?”

He swallows visibly, the slight nod barely perceptible as he watches her fingers toy with the lace edge of her panties. Watching her makes him totally insane and Jaz loves it. But that’s not entirely the point right now. Jaz dips between her thighs, under the fabric, her breath turning to a ragged pull at the welcome pressure. With a little effort, she pulls away again, holds her hand up for him to see.

“Please…” Adam whispers hoarsely, almost dazed.

“Begging already?” Jaz steps closer and brings her fingers level with his mouth, just out of reach. “Jesus, you’re beautiful.”

Finally giving in, she offers him his prize, and Adam hungrily sucks her fingers into his mouth, drawing them deep and running his tongue over each one with a growl so low, Jaz isn’t sure she hears it so much as feels it sink into her bones.

When she pulls her hand away, it leaves him panting and shivering with unrestrained need. She takes pity on him and steps closer, tugging at his hair again until his forehead is resting on her stomach, his breath ghosting her skin, warm and damp.

“Tell me what you want,” she murmurs, lightly tracing through his hair, down his neck, and back again. The pattern of his breathing changes with every slight shift of her fingers, and it’s intoxicating.

“Jesus, Jaz, please…”

“Tell me. Be a good boy and beg for it.” Jaz honestly doesn’t think she’s ever been this wet, this needy. She loves his mouth. It’s better than anything her mind conjured on its own. But it’s having this kind of power over him that undoes her. The love she feels for him is almost unbearable. 

“Please let me taste you,” he whispers finally. “I need my mouth on you, please, Jaz…”

She moans, and it’s only partially for his benefit. Letting go and stepping back, she lets out a quiet breath. “Up,” she murmurs, her voice lower and raspier than she’s ever heard it.

Adam does as she asks, but he sways a bit on his feet. Jaz steadies him, kissing his cheek before untying the knot between his hands.

“Lay down, Adam.”

He settles in the middle of the bed with a shaky sigh. Now that he’s spread before her, she can’t help but notice he’s hard under the light cotton of his boxers. It makes her mouth water.

“Jaz...please.”

“Trust me,” she coaxes, pushing aside her distraction and moving to the head of the bed. 

She binds his hands again, to the headboard this time, and then surveys her handiwork. With a pleased hum, she drags her nails over his chest, light and first, and then harder, until he’s hissing and arching and straining at the scarf. When she pulls her hand away, there are marks left behind, and she can’t help but love knowing that. If the way he’s panting is any indication, Adam doesn’t hate it either.

Jaz slips out of her panties, reveling in the way he stares at her, like he’d give anything to devour her whole. His fingers curl as he reflexively tries to move toward her, the restraints holding him steady.

“Easy,” she murmurs. “I’m right here.” Crawling over him is strangely powerful and vulnerable all at once, and it takes a second for her to adjust. 

Adam’s just staring, his pupils blown, his mouth slack, and again, the thought crosses her mind that she could keep him here like this--safe, protected, _loved_.

“Is this what you want?” she asks, settling with her knees on either side of his head, her shins pressing his bound arms deeper into the bed. She’s not close enough for him to do much other than stare up at her, hungry and desperate. “You’ve been so good, haven’t you?”

He turns his head slightly, brushing his lips over the inside of her thigh and Jaz moans low in her throat.

“Slow,” she whispers, tipping her head back and sliding her knees further apart to bring herself closer to his mouth.

With a careful tip of his head, Adam brings his mouth against her, and that alone is nearly enough to undo her. But he pays attention, to everything, but especially to her, and he already knows. So his lips part soft and slow, and she can feel how wet she is against his mouth--knows he wants to just taste her--but he doesn’t use his tongue, not yet. His bottom lip catches against her clit, but the pressure is gone again almost immediately. He opens his mouth further, brushes his lips against her, and then pulls back to lick the taste of her from them. Jaz realizes she’s barely breathing and makes herself do exactly that. Her entire body shakes as her grip on the headboard tightens.

“More,” she says, but his mouth is on her again already, the tip of his tongue just barely teasing against her, circling her clit without touching. 

The kind of whimper that drags from her throat is one that only Adam has heard. Jaz has to fight to keep still. His tongue dips lower, working just barely inside her, and she can’t resist rolling her hips forward just a little.

“Adam…” For all her intentions of making him take his time, she’s woefully close to giving in. “Do it.”

He draws her into his mouth with a quiet groan, almost languidly stroking against her with the flat of his tongue. She almost urges him on, but her breath stalls suddenly, a shiver working down her spine at the heat curling low in her stomach. He breaks her apart slowly, so she’s gasping and shuddering, her hips chasing the delicious pressure of his mouth while she moans his name.

Jaz pulls away only when the last of her pleasure has ebbed, when even the gentle sweep of his tongue is too much and she’s jerking away from him. She manages (barely) to untie him before collapsing beside him, practically on top of him.

“So good,” she mumbles, tracing the marks she’d left earlier, a little awed by them, still. “You’re incredible, you know. I don’t mean just...this.Though this, too.”

“Yeah?” The vulnerability in his voice has Jaz lifting her head.

“All you’ve ever done since I’ve known you is keep me safe. No one else has ever done that the way you have.”

“You deserve that. God, you deserve...so much more than that.”

“And so do you,” Jaz says simply, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Mine.”

“You keep saying that, I’m gonna start believing it,” Adam whispers, the joke he’s trying to make not quite landing with the waver in his tone.

“You’d better.” She kisses him again, harder this time, willing him to believe her. 

He reaches for her, sliding his hands over her hips, and his hands shock her. He hadn’t been bound for all that long, but she’s missed it. And being against him like this just reminds her that she’s not done; he’s still hard under her, the thin fabric of his boxers the only thing between them now. She rocks slowly, dragging a shuddering groan from his chest.

“Tell me you’re mine,” she murmurs, rolling him fully under her again.

“Jaz…” The fact that it stalls him just steels her resolve.

“Adam. Say it. Tell me.” Her command is gentle, sweet and coaxing, but she needs to hear it. So does he.

“I’m yours.” It sounds like it pains him, admitting it, which makes her chest ache.

“Good boy,” she whispers, nuzzling his jaw, lifting her hips enough to slip her hand between them, easing under the waistband of his boxers. “God…” She doesn’t think she’ll ever get over this, what she does to him, what it does to her.

“Fuck.” His voice breaks as her thumb teases over his slit, spreading wetness over the head of his cock.

“You can choose,” she murmurs, nipping at his ear. “You want my mouth? Or you want me to fuck you?” 

The words alone have him bucking into her with a strangled groan.

“Sorry, didn't catch that..” A smirk plays at her lips and Jaz rolls her hips into him again, her fingers stroking down his shaft, feather light.

“Your mouth,” he rasps, so low it makes her shudder.

“Can you be good and hold still?” she asks, arching her brow as she pulls away from him, tugging off his boxers.

“Jaz, Jesus.”

“Can you? If you move, I'll stop.” His cock twitches at her words and her smirk grows. “Yeah, you like that.” 

Clear precum is dripping steadily onto Adam’s stomach and Jaz wets her lips reflexively. She settles between his legs, drinking in the sight of him.

“I love seeing you like this,” she says, leaning over, bracing her hands on his hips to keep him in place. “You have no idea…” She shakes her head. Right now is not the time.

Adam is too wrought to do much other than breathe raggedly and clutch at the sheets. She lowers her head and runs her tongue up the underside of him, watching him intently.

“God. _Fuck_.” He hisses and she can feel his hips flex just slightly before he seems to remember and goes still again.

“Mmm, that's my good boy…” she praises, repeating the gesture, this time enveloping the tip of his erection in her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollow. 

It's mean and she knows it, but he likes her a little mean. The raw moan that pours from his lips just spurs her on.

Jaz opens her mouth and looks up at him, waiting for him to look back before she takes him deeper, letting him see.

“Jaz.” If all he ever says for the rest of her life is her name, just like that, she'll be perfectly happy.

“I could leave you just like this,” she says, pulling back again, but loosely wrapping her fingers around the base of him.

His hips, newly partially freed, lift off the bed and Jaz instantly releases him.

“Naughty…”

“No, please...I'm sorry,” he pleads, so desperate, it's almost painful.

“Don't make me ask you again,” she warns, taking him into her mouth, deeper still, stroking with her tongue.

To his credit, Adam does stay mostly still. She can feel him shuddering, twitching against her tongue, but that's not in his control. And it's sexy as fuck.

The way he's breathing, though, is how Jaz knows he's close. The string of broken moans and breathless growls that are escaping above her has her aching and soaked all over again.

She angles her head and lets him nudge into her throat. That alone almost breaks him, but when she swallows around him, Adam nearly comes out of his skin, fighting off his orgasm. She’s impressed.

“Maybe that should be all,” Jaz muses, grinning up at him wickedly.

Adam whimpers and Jaz’s smile widens.

“No argument, then? Why is that, hm?” The tip of her index finger traces over his spit-slicked skin, the touch alone making his cock pulse visibly. Jaz shifts her hips against the bed.

“Because I’m yours,” he rasps, and the only difficulty there now is in his desperation for her.

“That’s right.” The lightness in her chest at that almost detracts from her arousal, almost makes her abandon her task in favor of wrapping him in her arms and telling him how much she loves him. But he looks so damn delicious like this, and he’s been so good, and he needs it so badly. “All mine. I want you to come for me.”

The sound of relief he lets out is choked off almost instantly as her mouth envelopes him again. With a skilled drag of her tongue and a careful hollowing of her cheeks, he’s spilling into her throat and Jaz swallows hungrily, savoring the taste of him. Once she’s sucked him clean, she pulls away, swiping at her bottom lip with her thumb, grinning proudly down at Adam.

“C’mere,” he mutters, reaching for her blindly, and Jaz obliges happily, settling into his arms.

“You alright there?” she teases, lightly stroking his chest. He hums in response. “Just checking.”

Adam rubs his hand down her back and Jaz fairly purrs at his touch, heat still quietly brewing beneath the surface. He cracks an eye open to look at her.

“Not done?” he guesses, his words a little slurred, his body still boneless and languid under hers.

“I’m fine. Relax.” Tonight is supposed to be about him. She can deal with it. Not like she didn’t just have a mindblowing orgasm.

Despite her insistence otherwise, Adam’s hand snakes between her thighs, stopping just short of actually touching her. “Can I?”

She can’t imagine ever refusing him, so she nods, breathing already shallow in anticipation. He barely touches her before sinking inside her, two fingers, unyielding but slow. The delicious burn of him stretching her sends a warm shiver down her spine and has her canting her hips, seeking more. Adam adjusts accordingly, and she can feel him watching her, even with her eyes closed.

“Tell me what you need, Jazzy,” he whispers.

Huffing in frustration because words aren’t so much a thing when he’s inside her, Jaz settles for moving, tugging his wrist until his hand is where she wants and she can move. She’s already even more sensitive than usual and all but dripping as she leans down closer to him.

“Kiss me.”

Adam’s mouth finds hers at almost the exact moment the heel of his hand brushes over her clit and Jaz breaks as his fingers curl inside her. Muffled by his lips, her soft cries get swallowed up, and as the pleasure ebbs from her, she collapses on top of him again.

At some point, his hand eases from between her legs and he pulls the blankets over them. She snuggles against his chest, kissing along his shoulder.

“I’m yours too, you know,” she says against his skin.

“Yeah?”

She lifts her head to look at him and finds hope instead of doubt. It’s definitely a step in the right direction.

“Yeah,” she confirms.”Definitely.”

Adam smiles, and he’s obviously bone tired, but the despair that had been weighing on him so heavily this morning seems to have dissipated. Mission accomplished.

There are other things she wants to say, but they can wait. For tonight, she just wants to fall asleep in his arms. She’s halfway there already.


End file.
